146
|image1 = Video146.jpg |caption1 = |japanese = |phonetic = Tesuto Anata wa Dono Watashi ga Konomi? Onnanoko #146 |upload_date = |length = 17:35 |previous = #145 |next = #147 |link = }} is the 146th video uploaded on A.I.Channel. It is the second Soul Reverse Zero video. Summary Kizuna Ai plays Soul Reverse Zero, summoning characters and fighting with her guild. Synopsis Kizuna Ai announces a sudden psychological test, aimed at determining what the viewer lacks. Ai acts out three different options: A. relatively normal, B. seductive and vaguely sadistic, and C. innocent and flower-picking. Ai then reveals that the previous question is part of a psychological test used to make a Soul Reverse Zero character, as well as the purpose behind each choice. Ai says that people who choose A lack healing, but begins to talk about breasts. People who choose B lack impact, and are masochists who should grab the nearest woman's rear. People who choose C lack peace, and just want to laze about picking flowers with cute girls. Ai then declares that you can fill these lacks with summonings. Ai then returns to Soul Reverse Zero, announcing her intentions to obtain the character Camellia. After cleaning her free gifts for summoning items, Ai summons five characters, and is speechless as all five of them are male. She moves on to do a common summoning, begging for girl characters; she is disappointed at most of her pulls, but is ecstatic at pulling the SSR-rarity Camilla. On the second common summoning, she pulls the SR-rarity Vivianne and Sybilla, commenting on how she finds Vivianne cute all the while. On the third common summoning, she pulls nothing she wants. Ai attempts to recover from her disappointment, focusing on the positives. Ai then moves on to talking about her guild, announcing that she managed to fill the thirty available positions in her guild (which she announced recruitment for in video 141) and that since there are many more people wanting to join, inactive members will be replaced. Ai begins to admire the girls that her guild members use as their avatars for a bit, then declares her intentions to do multiple battles with her guild members. She sets up a battle against the Blue Gale General, Gofang, on intermediate difficulty, and puts herself in the attacker role. Two other people fill the defender and healer roles, and the battle begins. Ai's more experienced guildmates allow the team to easily sweep through the waves of enemies and defeat the boss. Confident, Ai rechallenges Gofang on hard difficulty, and while the initial two waves are harder to take down, they still do not pose much of a threat. Ai attempts to use Cassandra's Soul Arts on Gofang, but is unable to use it, as it can only be used once per battle and she had already used it. Ai eventually settles for admiring the Soul Arts animations of her allies' characters, and apologizes profusely for not being able to contribute as her two lower-leveled characters are knocked out. The remaining characters are unable to whittle down Gofang's last portion of health, failing the quest. Ai posts an apology to her guild chat, promising to get stronger. Ai decides to show off her own in-game city, talking about how one of her buildings allows her to level up. She announces that the game will soon have a Berserk collaboration from July 24th and on, which she will wait for on her next video. She summarizes the video: cute girls, breasts, and that she's weak and will try harder. Notes Navigation Category:A.I.Channel Category:Soul Reverse Zero Category:Game Videos Category:App Videos